


Addiction

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-13
Updated: 2005-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni's addicted to Shiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for vissy

 

 

Madarame Yonekuni has had sex before; countless times with countless numbers of people. He's a far cry from `virgin' and takes pride in that fact as much as on his ability to always be in control - of himself and his sexual drive. He always knew what he was doing when picking partners or locations. He came when he wanted and knew exactly when to stop.

But since he's started to fuck Shiro, he hasn't been able to stop. Shiro is like a drug, ensnarling him. And after succeeding in that, he makes him want more and more without any heed of time or place.

Shiro is a wet addiction filled with dirty words and even dirtier actions. He's such an addiction that Yonekuni gets a hard-on whenever he's in the same room as Shiro. Shiro's always close enough to smell, like wet rain and mints, and Yonekuni. Yonekuni gets a full blown attack of need to spread his scent on his lover even more. Shiro deals with their closeness with particular ease. He's diligently writing notes on lined paper like the model student that he is; sometimes pausing slightly to twirl his mechanical pencil. His thick frames droop slightly at the crook of the nose and Yonekuni notices that Shiro has a habit of licking his lips whenever he pushes his glasses back up.

Those lips trigger memories. Memories he's not quite sure he recalls from the time he's been awake or the time he had been living a wet dream with Shiro for those rainy months. He doesn't know which, however, he knows that these memories involve bruised lips, red and pouting, a slick, wet body arching closer to him, eyes clouded with lust and gentle affection, and a voice ragged from groaning, moaning, and whimpering underneath him like a wanton harlot. These memories make Yonekuni flush with heat even though the air condition is blasting a bit too cool.

Yonekuni wants Shiro. He wants Shiro right here and right now. He wouldn't mind taking him in front of all these people in order to get what he wants. However, taking the other boy here would only result in letting others see how fucking sexy Shiro could be when he loses himself completely under Yonekuni. While Yonekuni doesn't mind showing the world who Shiro belongs to (so they better stay the fuck away), Shiro is the one possession of Yonekuni's that he did not want or was even willing to share with anyone.

The pencil that he is holding snaps in half suddenly. Yonekuni doesn't realize he is holding a pencil (let alone how tightly he had been gripping it) until he feels the sting of broken wood against his skin, cutting into it. There's a bit of blood from something so small. He goes to wipe it off of his pant leg and ignore it, but Shiro sees the blood and grabs the wrist of his wounded hand.

"We're going to the Health Office." Shiro announces to the teacher, disrupting his lecture on translating English classics. The teacher is a bit surprised at Shiro's outburst but excuses the both of them. Shiro manages to drag Yonekuni out of the classroom soon after.

While Shiro may have been the one that was leading Yonekuni as they left the classroom, it is Yonekuni that takes control and ends up pushing Shiro into an empty classroom just around the corner. Yonekuni manages to get the dark haired boy's uniform shirt off before Shiro is pushing him away, completely winded and in a bit of shock.

"You should go to the health office. It can get infected."

"It's just a broken pencil," Yonekuni tells Shiro, his lips finding the one spot on Shiro's neck that he finds irresistible, while his unwounded hand toys with the waistband of his lover's trousers.

"The most I'll get is a splinter. Besides, there's something else that hurts even more than that scratch."

Shiro is practically squirming against Yonekuni. Yonekuni presses him fully against the back wall of the empty classroom, only one arm of his glasses barely hanging onto his ear as it struggles to keep from falling completely onto the ground.

"Stop it."

"Couldn't you say something a bit sexier, President?"

"We're at school..." his voice is raspy and twists into breathlessness when he feels Yonekuni's hand slip from under the waistband and into his pants. Shiro's whole body tenses up completely when he feels a hand toying with his cock. He tries to re-gather his wits but when Yonekuni continues to touch him, he breaks completely and groans out Yonekuni's name like a lusty songbird.

Yonekuni loves the way Shiro says his name. He loves it almost as much as he loves the way Shiro sucks him off, pink tongue wrapped around his cock. Yonekuni likes it so much that when Shiro does manage to get Yonekuni out of his pants, he nearly comes when he sees Shiro kneeling and unzipping his pants and taking him into Shiro's sweet mouth.

Shiro's probably blown Yonekuni more times than Yonekuni is even aware of, however he cannot help but find it absolutely endearing the way Shiro manages to always blush to his ears every time he tastes Yonekuni. Shiro's always shy at first, licking him at the tip and around it before taking Yonekuni deep inside his throat.

"Shit President, you're a fucking tease," Yonekuni rasps out, a hand grabbing onto the other boy's thick black locks, willing him to take him in deeper. Shiro not only takes him deeper, but sucks him harder. Shiro's mouth is warm all around him, like desert heat while his tongue is a wet fantasy making him come all too soon.

Yonekuni's still hard and completely out of control. He pushes Shiro against the wall again. Whatever clothing had been left on them that hadn't been disregarded after the first flurry of yanking hands manages to get thrown away like rags this second time around. Now there is only the feel of skin against skin, nude bodies molded together to fit.

Yonekuni kisses Shiro long and hard. Lips ravish lips. They mix together their different flavors with a swirl of tongues, stirring it up and making it hot. They tease each other wordlessly, a battle of gasping for air and electric touches on sweating bodies. Shiro feels as though his stomach might fly away any moment now due to all the fluttering taking place in it.

"Please, Yonekuni..." He begs for Yonekuni to fill him up completely and make him lose sense of all reason.

Yonekuni doesn't need any further encouragement. The blond lifts the boy up, spreading his legs and then sliding into him. His thick cock enters Shiro's tight ass, melding their bodies together so that they are one. Shiro hisses and lets out a string of nonsense that both starts and ends with Yonekuni. Nails dig into Yonekuni's back as Shiro grabs onto him tightly.

Yonekuni can't help but think how fucking great it is how tight Shiro is and thrusts in and out of him, slow and shallow at first, fast and deeper as the tempo rose between them. Their pace increases and Shiro begins to match Yonekuni's thrusting, his moans completely lusty, his kisses randomly all over Yonekuni's face.

Yonekuni thinks he's going to burn from the inside out from all this heat. He manages to catch Shiro's lips, kissing him some more, hips still thrusting to a bit, hands still bringing together skin to more skin, and a feeling of utmost ecstasy as they both reach climax. Their hot liquid bleeds onto each other, leaving them both tired and spent.

Even so, Yonekuni still wants more.

To Vissy,

I know you wanted an mpreg fic, however even though I tried (I tried really really hard) I wasn't really able to write an mpreg. I did have ideas and plots but they were more like sparkling drabbles rather than fics. I wasn't really able to find something that would fit the requirements of what I need in order to submit to Yule. So instead of a mpreg, I wrote you a smut piece instead. I've never written smut before so if you could imagine, I was blushing through writing this entire fic. Hopefully it turned out okay and that you enjoyed it!

Merry Christmas!

-your Santa

 


End file.
